〘CylonAlliance〙
The Cyclon Alliance was a government meant to protect the citizens of the Ragnarak system from hostiles. This alliance was built by two leaders named the Monarch Red and the Head of State Dmanlown. Monarch Red has the ability of four elements in their system: Kyrodinum, a strong rock in the depths of Marsoc, Julinen, a strong deadly gas covering the planet Quiplon, Hejumine, a strong powerful energy used to make ground shields, and plainFire. Head of State's power is to Mind Control that can control enemies with weak minds, like troopers and division leaders as well. He also has the power to summon golem guards out of the material around him. If he's on a planet with weak material, this power is no use. The Cyclon Alliance they created was only allowed by the people due to their power, since they are very strong. Then they made an army because a two person alliance wasn't going to be effective. They had to hire overseers in order to execute their task. The names of the overseers were: Xean the Light and Mars the Dark. These two were the ones who made sure everything was under control. Mars was the overseer of the senate, while Xean was the overseer of the Military. Mars comes from the planet Marsoc. A planet of death and terror. He was abandoned by his family as they fled from Marsoc during The Night of Terror He was left in a cave, alone. Until he found a man. The man raised him till his teens. The man had no name. No past. Nothing. He was just a person. Who lived in the desert. When Mars was 15 their home was attacked by the IATJ and Mars ran away into nothingness. He lost his guardian. He then found an old Cylon Alliance ship, from the stories he had heard from his guardian. He fixed the ship up with a phew peices from others around the area. Soon enough. It was complete. By his age of 22. He took the ship and flew it around the galaxy. Searching for a home. When he found Xeanan, he stayed there until the Head of State personally granted him Overseer of the Senate. Xean was raised on Xeanan the swamp planet by his parents. He was trained to become a hunter of animals and Gon. He was aged at 15 when he enlisted in Cylon's Militia. He was the lowest rank of infantry for the next 4 years. Until he went to Heplow. A "purple planet". It has tall cliffs of special purple rock. He was told to flank The Enemies to the left with his squad. But the commander didn't know that The Enemies had known of their plan. And Xean had been left behind. He was slower than the rest. One reason he was never ranked up. Then he came to a split in the path. Instead of going left with the others... he went right. Were he set up his gun like a sniper over a few rocks. He could see the energy source keeping the shields up. It was at the right of the building. Not the left. He also saw hundreds of The Enemies just sitting there at the left. He knew that he screwed up. He knew that his squad would not make it. He knew..... he knew he had to shoot one bullet at the energy source to let down the shields and let the Air-force destroy it. So he did. And he was immediate ranked up to Commandant. Personally by the Monarch. Then shortly after he was personally ranked to Overseer of the Military by the Monarch Himself. These are the main characters in the Cyclon Alliance. Other groups related to this are listed below Red the Monarch , dmanlown the Head of State Website credits who made it Cycloy2413,RedWarrior2903510